


Dulce natto

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banana Fish Español, Español | Spanish, Food Chain AU, M/M, Omegaverse, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: En una sociedad donde los herbívoros son explotados para que el resto tenga más posibilidades de sobrevivir, Eiji Okumura es un omega que acude a citas a ciegas cada fin de semana con la esperanza de no decepcionar a su padre.En uno de estos eventos conoce por casualidad a Ash Lynx, un Alfa carnívoro que pondrá a prueba su gusto por el natto.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dulce natto

Había una regla general, una cláusula entre líneas, una ley moral, aquello que todo mundo sabía pero solo pocos se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

Se trataba del baile de dos corazones de diferente naturaleza, el extinto odio de dos enemigos, el corrompido amor entre un depredador y un herbívoro.

La sociedad lo tachaba de inmoral, la religión creía que aquello iba en contra de la naturaleza de su deidad y la ley, que bien no lo prohibía, procuraba velar por la seguridad y bienestar de la especie más débil.

Un omega herbívoro, una presa fácil que, de no ser por las leyes de convivencia, los toques de queda y el centenar de medicamentos que existían en el mercado, sería cazado a la semana.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la convivencia entre cazadores y presas era posible. Pocos eran los híbridos que consumaban su amor con su _enemigo natural_ siendo un grande ejemplo de que no solo las relaciones sociales simples eran una realidad, sino también el efectuar un lazo, símbolo de la unidad de sus almas y de sus vidas.

En la televisión era lo que más hacía ilusión de las series del momento, la juventud veía aquello como el _cuento de hadas contemporáneo_ , un Alfa carnívoro cambiando radicalmente su ser con tal de no dañar a su adorado omega herbívoro, en cada canal había al menos una serie de esa temática, las canciones más populares hablaban de ello y también los libros juveniles.

Un completo fastidio si le preguntaban a la parte conservadora del planeta.

Así como los Omegas herbívoros eran considerados los más débiles también eran los más escasos y, por ende, los que tenían más dificultades para encontrar pareja, se prefería mil veces un Beta herbívoro, aunque estos sufrieran con el nudo de su pareja la situación era más llevadera que el tener que proteger a un Omega.

Mantener a uno de esa clase era costoso y los beneficios eran pocos, esos Omegas no tenían camadas grandes, era una completa suerte si lograban tener dos cachorros y que estos no murieran a los días de nacer.

La desgracia de la familia aumentaba si se trataba de una especie como los conejos, aquellos que por naturaleza debían tener al menos cinco cachorros por camada se veían avergonzados cuando sus Omegas no lograban quedar en cinta.

Eiji Okumura jamás había tenido cortejo, mucho menos el mínimo intento de llevar a cabo la cópula, todo eso se debía a su naturaleza de Omega herbívoro, las posibles parejas se alejaban al instante de conocer los pormenores de su perfil fisiológico dejándolo como _el soltero de la familia._

Su padre, quien sufría de una enfermedad hepática, estaba desesperado por enlazarlo, no le importaba si se trataba de un Beta o de un desdichado carnívoro, simplemente quería tenerlo lejos de casa y recibir algo de dinero a cambio para sustentar a su esposa y a su querida hija Beta.

Eiji tenía un gran espíritu de libertad, aunque procuraba acatar las órdenes de su padre y honrar a su familia, le era inevitable no sentirse aliviado al no estar emparejado.

Desde pequeño solía decir que nunca se casaría, a veces en broma y otras en serio, su vida no giraba alrededor de un lazo como el resto de omegas, él prefería gozar de su débil condición para ser una persona fuerte e independiente, al menos en el sentido económico.

Sin embargo, fue obligado por su padre a tener citas a ciegas al menos una vez a la semana, un completo martirio ya que el lugar donde se inscribió no estaba regulado por el gobierno así que podía tocarle desde alguien que le triplicara la edad hasta un carnívoro.

Estos últimos solían llenarlo de palabras mal intencionadas con un contenido sexual y violento increíblemente humillante, él simplemente sonreía amablemente y esperaba que pasara la hora de prueba para huir de ahí. Una rutina semanal que tenía que cumplir religiosamente si no quería que su padre se decepcionara.

Aquella mañana las cosas parecían seguir el rumbo normal, Eiji esperaba sentado en una de las mesas del recinto mientras observaba a la enorme fila de interesados, hizo cuentas en la cabeza y determinó que un tipo pelirrojo de grande complexión sería su cita de la semana, por su lejanía no sabía decir si se trataba de un omega, un beta o un alfa, mucho menos si era un depredador o una presa.

El sujeto, que bien era del triple de su tamaño, se sentó descuidadamente en la silla frente a él, observándolo con gran interés, una sonrisa tímida escapó del rostro de Eiji por costumbre.

«Sé amable», se recordó al notar que no habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde el comienzo de su cita.

Había un reloj digital rojo sobre la mesa, a lado de un menú y un botón de servicio por si gustaban ordenar algo. En el resto de mesas se notaba que el ambiente era armonioso y fluía la conversación mientras que en la suya solo podía sentirse acosado.

—Un herbívoro... —habló, por fin, su acompañante—. Cuidado que te puedo comer —bromeó mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

Eiji en lugar de relajarse se tensó, realmente no quería estar en aquel sitio.

—¡Genial! Esto promete mucho, anciano.

En la mesa de a lado comenzaba una pequeña discusión, Eiji pasó la mirada por arriba del trozo de madera que dividía su cubículo del resto con la intención de ver al dueño de aquella firme, sonora y cínica voz.

—Hey—le llamó _su cita_ al notar que no le ponía atención alguna—. Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo —ordenó en un rugido.

Eiji bajó la mirada y asintió, aun con la esperanza de escuchar algo de la conversación de a lado, parecía más interesante que los sucesos de su mesa.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de híbrido eres?

Tenía la intención de responder pero la pelea de a lado se intensificó, _alguien_ golpeó _algo_ , resonó un quejido y unos cabellos rubios contrastaron por arriba de la madera.

—¡Que no me llamó Bárbara! —exclamó con molestia el dueño de los cabellos rubios.

—Conejo... —musitó sin mucho ánimo Eiji, aun con la mirada clavada en el cubículo conjunto.

—Interesante —respondió el sujeto junto a una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Qué tan cierto es que ustedes los herbívoros cuando se exi...?

Uno de los encargados del evento se acercó a la mesa de a lado con la intención de calmar los ánimos pero el de cabello rubio no parecía tener la intención de volverse a sentar, en su lugar, se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la de Eiji.

Hasta ese momento el moreno fue capaz de verle por completo, cabello rubio, facciones bien definidas, delgado y ojos fieros como cuchillas. Todo pareció suceder en un parpadeo, el rubio jalando a _su cita_ a la mesa de a lado, el rubio declarando que cambiaba de lugar con aquel sujeto ya que no soportaba a su compañero, y el rubio sentándose frente a él como si la riña de antes no hubiera sido nada.

—No se vuelva a levantar —advirtió el encargado pasando detrás del extraño desconocido.

—En eso estoy —respondió sonriendo de lado, mitad burla, mitad otra emoción que Eiji no pudo descifrar.

El rubio, por fin, se dignó a mirarle, suavizó un poco su semblante y se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Iré al grano —declaró con algo de diversión en su rostro—, me retaron a venir a esto, el hombre con el que me sentaron no dejaba de compararme con su ex Bárbara y como el asesinato sigue siendo ilegal en estas circunstancias me temo que tendremos que convivir por los próximos... —Hizo una breve pausa para observar el reloj para después continuar—...55 minutos.

Eiji seguía en shock, paralelizado no por la sorpresa de tener que convivir con otro carnívoro sino por el hecho de que la fortuna parecía estar de su lado, de alguna manera se había librado de pasar una terrible hora.

Una vez fuera de su trance asintió y sonrió, más cómodo por la presencia de aquel joven.

—Gusto en conocerte, Eiji Okumura —se presentó extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

No era habitual el contacto entre personas que recién se conocían pero no fue algo que le importara al moreno, incluso, al rubio le pareció interesante, estaba acostumbrado a que los herbívoros se congelaran en sus lugares ante su presencia o que salieran corriendo, por suerte, su nueva compañía iba en contra de la norma.

Observó la mano del moreno por un segundo antes de estrecharla.

—Ash.

Generalmente Eiji era reservado con las personas que conocía en aquel lugar, omitía detalles de su vida cuando se le preguntaba, respondía tan amablemente que incluso sus negativas eran tomadas de buena manera por el resto. Sin embargo, aquella vez quería entablar una verdadera conversación, el interés que sentía por _su cita_ era genuino a tal grado que casi se le olvidaba que conversaba con un depredador.

—Bien, Ash —continuó Eiji sin perder el ánimo—. ¿Cómo es que terminaste en este lugar?

—Después de mi última caza mis amigos dudaban de que fuera capaz de permanecer en un lugar cerrado con algunos omegas —respondió en tono de burla—. Al parecer las reuniones de vegetarianos restringen la entrada y terminé aquí.

Lo estipulado en la ley era que los depredadores tenían derecho a cazar cada tres meses, es decir, tenían el _derecho_ de asesinar a cuatro herbívoros al año. Esto se debía a que la comida suplementaria no les aportaba los nutrientes necesarios ni, mucho menos, tranquilizaba sus instintos asesinos que, por naturaleza, eran algo que no podían suprimir.

Esa era la razón por la que los herbívoros buscaban traer camadas grandes y, de preferencia, muchas a lo largo de su vida fértil. Así equilibraban a la población, la natalidad y la mortalidad en el mundo estaba estrictamente controlado, más comida para un pequeño sector de la población equivalía a menos probabilidades de ser cazado.

Ash había mencionado la palabra _omegas_ por lo que supuso que él, como carnívoro, era predilecto a consumir carne de omegas herbívoros, algo que no lo hizo temer ni horrorizarle, sencillamente le causaba emoción estar tan cerca de un híbrido como él.

—Es bueno saber que ya has cazado —respondió Eiji—, al menos sé que, por hoy, no me comerás.

Ash sonrió, era muy interesante la actitud de aquel herbívoro que, por su comentario, dedujo que también era un omega.

Lo que había dicho era una exageración, jamás había cazado herbívoros de ese estilo —eran tan escasos que comer su carne era casi un lujo— y tampoco seguía la norma de cuatro cazas al año, solo lo hacía una vez, cuando era su celo y solo para controlarlo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a convivir con carnívoros que la broma se le había salido sin más pero, contrario a lo esperado, Eiji siguió el juego.

A lo largo de su charla jamás se sintieron en los papeles de depredador-presa, todo fue tan ameno que cambiaban de tema con gran facilidad lo cual les dio, al menos, una buena oportunidad de conocer un poco del otro.

Era la primera vez que Eiji experimentaba una sensación como esa, cosquilleo recorriéndole la columna vertebral, ojos brillantes y expectantes enfocados en el rubio, sonrisas involuntarias pero llenas de alegría, y un ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser cazado pero de una manera _diferente_. Y aunque fuera cazado no le importaría mientras fuera Ash. Mierda. Eiji ya pensaba de ese modo y aun no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de verle después.

Esperaba que si.

Quería que si.

* * *

El departamento era un torbellino de diversos y agradables olores, por un lado estaba el de la canela y manzana proveniente del postre que Eiji dejaba en el horno. Por otro, el suave aroma del omega, una mezcla frutal, mitad ácida, mitad dulce. Frambuesa y limón, una combinación algo extraña pero característica del moreno.

También se percibía un olor dulce y lácteo, como leche con miel, desde unos días atrás Ash comenzó a percibirlo, llevaba seis meses a lado de Eiji y hasta ese momento el aroma era más intenso que nunca.

Al inicio creía que se trataba del _Natto_ de Eiji, su omega comía aquel vomitivo platillo con concurrencia desde la última semana, casi en paralelo a la aparición del olor, por lo que era fácil confundirse —o al menos él no quería pensar en lo obvio— así que llevó aquella idea en su mente sin la intención de desenmascarar la verdad.

Pero ese día le era inevitable no preguntar —dudar— sobre el origen del olor.

Después de que su postre estuviera en el horno, Eiji se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor y tomó un enorme _bowl_ , Ash lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando en su frente un dulce beso, y recibiendo una oleada de aquel dulzor que le intrigaba.

Eiji sonrió y le ofreció en silencio un bocado de _Natto_ , fue inevitable que Ash no empalideciera y negara mostrando un puchero intencional.

—No pienso comer eso —anunció sacándole una carcajada a Eiji—. Ugh —se quejó al ver que el Natto, para variar, estaba combinado con más comida—. ¿Seguro que el Natto va con el tocino y la cajeta?

Eiji alzó los hombros llevándose a la boca otra gran porción de comida a la boca, Ash tomó asiento a su lado, cogió el plato con el sándwich de tofu y fingió que le daba escalofríos el platillo del moreno.

Los refrigerios de Eiji le ayudaban a Ash a recibir las proteínas necesarias, el rubio quería dejar de lado su naturaleza de cazador por su omega, aunque era inevitable que dejara de cazar una vez al año. Era su sacrificio personal, si lograba cesar su consumo de carne podría marcar, en un futuro cercano, al moreno.

Hasta ese momento solo vivían juntos, el lazo lo habían dejado para después ya que Ash temía que una vez mordiendo a Eiji no pudiera parar, esa era una de las dificultades de su relación, otra era el nudo. 

Su primera noche juntos no fue producto del celo de alguno de los dos, no fue su naturaleza la que los orilló a juntarse, simplemente fue su deseo de sentirse uno, de acercar sus corazones en lo posible y disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Pero, físicamente, no fue una buena idea para la salud de Eiji, el nudo de Ash era, agonizantemente, dañino para el herbívoro, después de aquella noche el moreno estuvo en cama por un mes.

Las cosas mejoraron con el celo, el cuerpo de ambos comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las diferencias fisiológicas del otro, con el tiempo el nudo dejaría de causar malestar y podrían disfrutarlo plenamente.

—¿Sabes qué le falta? —preguntó Eiji mirando con anhelo su comida—. ¡Duraznos!

Ash dejó caer su sándwich en el plato, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca pero, aun así, se levantó por un frasco de conservas, la abrió y se la tendió a su amado sin borrar su expresión.

Eiji vertió todo el contenido y lo mezcló, bajo la mirada expectante del rubio probó su manjar y dejó escapar un sonido de gusto, el _Natto_ con durazno sabía exquisito.

Al notar que a Ash no le agradaban sus extrañas combinaciones de comida le tendió una cucharada, el rubio se alejó por acto reflejo, aferrándose lo más posible al respaldo de su asiento, Eiji le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos —le animó—. Debes probar otras cosas a parte del tofu.

Ash lo fulminó con una infantil mirada y negó.

—Aprecio mi vida, gracias.

—Solo es _Natto_ —añadió con orgullo el moreno mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boca de Ash.

—Solo es frijol fermentado con cajeta, tocino y conservas —respondió desviando la dirección de la cuchara—. No, gracias.

Eiji estaba a punto de refutar pero, en su lugar, soltó la cuchara y salió corriendo de la cocina, inundando la casa de los sonidos de arcadas.

Ash lo alcanzó en el baño, acarició su espalda mientras el moreno devolvía su almuerzo.

—Algo me decía que no debía probar el Natto —se burló Ash ganándose una mirada asesina de Eiji—. Iré por agua —corrigió sonriendo con nerviosismo, cuando Eiji se lo proponía era _adorablemente_ aterrador.

* * *

Dos semanas más pasaron repletas de _Natto dulce_ y concurridas visitas de Eiji al sanitario. Ash comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud del omega, sabía que, aunque tuviera una perseverancia y voluntad inquebrantables, su cuerpo era frágil. Sin embargo, Eiji se rehusaba a visitar al doctor, cuando se lo mencionaba solía hacer un berrinche y se encerraba en su habitación por horas.

Por suerte, cuando Ash se estaba resignando a crear una trampa que involucrara Natto para poder llevarlo al doctor, descubrió lo que podía ser el origen de los vómitos de Eiji.

—Shorter —masculló para si en tono de reproche al ver en la nevera una gran cantidad de envases del restaurante de su amigo.

El chico era un pésimo cocinero y Eiji era incapaz de rechazar sus alimentos, en conjunto eran un peligro andante, Shorter _consentía_ a Eiji con _exquisitos_ platillos y el moreno se dejaba mimar, aunque Ash sospechaba que la dote de alimentos era porque Yut-Lung tenía un estómago _delicado_ y rechazaba cualquier cosa que su Alfa cocinara, trayendo como resultado que Eiji terminará pagando con irritación estomacal.

Tomó todos los botes de comida y se dispuso a tirarlos en el contenedor de basura cuando Eiji se abalanzó hacia él con la intención de recuperar la comida.

—No puedes tirarla —le reprochó al instante—. Me gusta.

Ash empalideció y recuperó los botes.

—No quieras ser el suicida de la relación.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —Eiji lo fulminó con la mirada cuando arrojó la comida a la basura—. Ni siquiera Nadia se atreve a tocar la comida de Shorter.

Eiji suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—No tienen el paladar adecuado para disfrutar de su cocina —bufó orgulloso.

Ash lo sujetó de los hombros y lo observó atónito.

—¿Enloqueciste?

—Ash —le reprochó Eiji.

Un pequeño zumbido se sumó a la ecuación del olor lácteo, Ash afinó su oído y presintió que eso provenía de Eiji, suavizó su semblante y lo cargó con ambos brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Ash—repitió Eiji abochornado—, no tengo ganas.

El rubio negó a la par que lo dejaba sobre la cama.

—No es eso.

Eiji permaneció curioso observando a su pareja y se asombró al ver un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, Ash se encontraba ansioso, incluso había dejado a relucir sus ojos de lince —su característica híbrida— lo cual significaba que se había percatado de algo importante.

Ash se arrodilló a lado de él y posó su cabeza sobre el vientre del moreno, cerró los ojos y tras un suave suspiro comenzó a emitir un dulce y sutil ronroneo. Eiji sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su rubia cabellera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con gran ilusión.

El Alfa abrió los ojos, lo observó con una mirada llena de amor y musitó con dulzura.

—Creo que tienes un parásito.

* * *

Eiji fulminó con la mirada a Ash, las palabras del doctor habían sido claras, el rubio se había equivocado.

—Llamaste _parásito_ a nuestro bebe —reprochó.

Ash seguía congelado en su asiento, apenas podía mantener la mirada en el hombre de bata blanca que le había informado que Eiji estaba en cinta, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido, bueno, en realidad si sabía cómo sucedió —la creación de un bebe se disfrutaba mucho y difícilmente se olvidaba—, lo que no sabía era el cuándo.

—Si hubiera sabido que ese olor no era del Natto entonces no me habría equivocado —respondió robóticamente, apenas estaba procesando la información recibida.

Eiji lo observó ojiplático y le dio un golpecito en el hombro indignado.

—¡Auch!

—¡¿El Natto?! ¡¿Cómo el Natto podrá tener un olor dulce?!

—¿A mi me preguntas? Tu eras quien lo estaba combinando con dulces.

La risa del doctor los interrumpió, ambos se giraron hacia él, Ash cansado y Eiji con aura asesina.

—Veo que anda hormonal, le recetaré algo...

—¡¿A quién llama hormonal?!

Ash sonrió coquetamente y se giró hacia el moreno.

—Cariño, ¿sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy cuando te enojas?

—Púdrete.

El incremento de hormonas durante el embarazo era tal que afectaba el humor del individuo en cuestión, en general se trataba de _emociones frías_ como la tristeza, algo que Ash se esperaría tratándose de Eiji, sin embargo, parecía que su caso sería distinto ya que últimamente estaba más irritado de lo normal —desde que la comida de Shorter dejó de existir en su casa— y, generalmente, se encontraba de mal humor.

—Bien, ahora quiero llevarte a nuestra habitación y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

—Una palabra más, Aslan Jade Callenreese, y te juró que duermes en la sala.

Ash pasó saliva y regresó su mirada al doctor.

—Necesito tomar una ducha fría.

* * *

Había sido difícil, demasiado.

Por algunos meses los olores dulces abandonaron el departamento, la sangre y los medicamentos persistieron hasta por dos años, los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas, decían que la cría de un depredador y una presa no sobreviviría, afirmaban que un omega herbívoro jamás se recuperaría del parto.

Le había dolido en el alma ver tanto a Eiji como a su cachorro conectados a una máquina que los mantenía con vida, incluso había deseado jamás haberse encontrado a Eiji en aquella cita a ciegas, aquello solo formaba parte de sus miedos internos, esos en los que prefería jamás haberlo conocido con tal de no poder perderlo.

_Con tal de no sufrir._

A pesar de eso se mantuvo de pie, firme y perseverante, llegaría a los límites con tal de que amado se recuperara.

Y así fue.

Lo habían logrado.

Eiji estaba más sano que nunca, tenían dos hermosos cachorros; Jayden, su hijo mayor cuya apariencia angelical les recordaba mucho al moreno, y su pequeña Sam, la cual compartía la brillante cabellera rubia de Ash y sus ojos jade. Contrario a lo que el mundo apostaba, Eiji había tenido a dos hermosos betas, ambos pertenecientes a la peculiar raza de los omnívoros, una clase especial, única y armoniosa.

Sus hijos eran la prueba viviente de que la relación entre un depredador y un herbívoro era posible, similar a la peculiar combinación del dulce sabor de la fruta y del _Natto_ , aparentemente imposible pero genuinamente compatible.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ash le agarró cariño al Natto.


End file.
